Rumours
by The Elegant Egotist
Summary: "Hermione considered herself to be a smart witch...A brilliant witch, even...But something about this situation wasn't making sense!" Throw in some Slytherins, a secret card club...and some Gryffindors for spice...And you've got my story.
1. The Musings of Hermione Granger

So, just to point a few things out before I jump into this thingThe card game my plot is currently orbiting around is modeled (rather closely) after **The Triple Triad** from _Final Fantasy 8_. Im disclaiming it nowAll specified game-play and rules is the sole property of SquareEnix.

Another thing, I say this will be Draco and Ginnybut who knows? I just adore Ginny with Slytherins. So, it could be Blaiseor TheodoreIm undecided at the momentbut please dont let that turn you away. Many surprises are in store for my readers. .

Finally, anything you recognize from the wizarding world or gaming world (if youre a fan of the Final Fantasy series) doesnt belong to me. Ive just decided to take several liberties with everything in general.

_So! Without further adieu..._

**Rumours**

**Chapter One:** The Musings of Hermione Granger

The girl watched the mismatched group in complete silence from across the Great Hall. No matter how many times she'd seen them together...It had always struck her as strange. Not even three years ago, the usual hate had still been fueling the family issues...but something had changed.

Hermione Granger considered herself to be a smart witch...a brilliant witch, even...but this was something she'd had yet to figure out. They were like no one else in the entire school. That much was for sure.

They were _always_ together. At meals, classes, studying by the lake...but why?

Across the large dinning space, they were sitting at the Slytherin table happily...discussing something about Colin Creevey, who was sitting in front of a bemused Blaise Zabini, blushing furiously. Luna Lovegood was right beside Colin, laughing so hard that she was basically clinging to his arm to keep from falling off the narrow bench. But still this wasnt the most disturbing thing

No...

Draco Malfoy, whose behavior over the last couple of years had been the most unsettling, wasn't one to disappoint as he reached across the table to muse the younger Gryffindor boys hair. This caused the redhead sitting between him and his darker counterpart, Zabini, to reach up and poke him hard right in the chest. As it were, no one seen Zabini and Malfoy without Ginny Weasley anymore.

As if this wasnt weird enough...Ron was sitting down the Gryffindor table a ways, with Harry, NOT having a complete fit about it. For most everyone in Hogwarts castle, the novelty of the odd relationship had worn off and been accepted over the past two years. It'd been tough on Ron at first, physical restraint always being necessary at meal times and in the Library during study sessions...but he'd detached himself emotionally. Similar to what Harry had done towards the entire Wizarding world. Ginny was never mentioned between the two guys anymore. It was as if she hadn't even existed. Hermione couldnt sever herself as efficiently. She worried about the younger girl everyday...Although most of her fears had been placated.

Merlin, she remembered the night that happened...

Ginny, Luna, and Colin had all been sitting at the Slytherin table with Zabini, Malfoy, and Nott...along with some others...as they had been doing for about six months at the time. One moment everything was fine...and then the next? Complete chaos had broken out all over Slytherin table. From what she'd been able to gather from Padma Patil, who'd been sitting behind the group at the time, someone had cursed Ginny under the table and when the redhead had cried out in pain, both Daphne and Pansy had started flinging hexes. It'd all seemed very...bizarre...at the time. Why would Daphne or Pansy care what happened to a Gryffindor Weasley _blood traitor_? It wasnt prejudice, to be honest. She just knew how those two girls were...Or so she thought.

There was no logic anymore. None at all.

Apparently, the curser had been Marcus Flint...and when hed been spotted in the halls the following day, it was apparent that someone had sent him a very _loud_ message. Bruises, cuts, and what seemed to be burns littered his face and hands. Someone had gotten their hands on the older Slytherin Quidditch captionand Hermione could only assume the Slytherin golden boys, along with Daphne and Pansy, had been the ones. She no longer worried about Ginnys well being after that. As odd as it would sound, it seemed as if they were all protecting her...and visa versa.

Shaking her thick, brown hair out of her face, the Prefect sighed. She felt a little ridiculous to be agonizing over this particular situation. There were more important things...But the secrecy felt like a challenge. It was driving her mad to know what was really going on behind the peculiar pack. It was more than just new-found friends hanging out _all the time_.

In fact, there was no explaining the disappearing act they were pulling lately. They never missed dinner or the scheduled study sessions...but where was the rest of their time being spent? What were they doing?

Was it something illegal?

_Ugh, why do you care so much?_

_...Because you really are a nosey, insufferable know-it-allwho has to have all the answers._

Sighing again, something caught the corner of her eye...They were all standing, grabbing their books to head to class...which was also odd. How had they managed to score the same classes? It wreaked of Professor Involvement. Most likely Snape. It did make sense, after all. It was no secret how he favored his two golden boys...Malfoy more so than Zabini. Had it been a special request to have their classes joined up?

_Am I reading more into this than necessary?_

Looking towards the double doors, she glimpsed the backs of Malfoy and Zabini leading Ginny out of the Hall...As she turned her head, something else drew her attention entirely.

_Something right beside the doors..._

It hadnt been there a minute or so ago, which lead her to believe that one of _them_ had dropped it. It was lying against the sandy colored marble, innocently enough. Hermione stood quickly, grabbing up her bag as she did so. As she neared the small object, what was undeniably a book made itself clear. The Gryffindor picked it up carefully, examining the cover.

_The Magical Triad_

There were pictures of some brightly colored cards scattered across the front, depicting different magical creatures in each card frame. They were all quite beautiful...each very detailed with four small numbers arranged carefully in their top left corners. The girl sighed, opening the zip of her bag and gently placing the new book inside. Of all the things they could have dropped...A book about cards? Why not a journal? Maybe even a small photo album?

Hermione walked the corridors silently, making the walk to her Arithmancy class a long one. Her mind buzzed with possibilities..._A cult? Dark Arts club? Muggle drugs?..._No, Malfoy would never stoop _so low_ as to get addicted to something muggle. He was a hateful arse in that respect...Just like the rest of his Slytherins. But they'd let Ginny in. Wasnt she a blood traitor? Didnt they see that her whole family consisted of nothing by muggle-lovers? Colin was similar. He was openly muggleborn...Yet, they'd accepted him fully. Him and his brother, Dennis...

Ugh, it was frustrating! Why had this consumed her in such a way that she couldnt focus on anything else?...Hermione knew but didnt really want to admit such an envy to herself. The smartest students in school were all a part of this thing...and even muggleborns, like Colin Creevey, and Hufflepuffs, like Ernie Macmillian, were accepted into it. She was a Prefect; Yes, a muggleborn, but easily the smartest witch in her year.

Was it because of her involvement as Harry Potters friend? Merlin forbid, Slytherins loathed anything Potter / Golden Trio relatedbut Hermione was so much more than Potter best (girl)friend. To be honest, she hadnt really hung out with Harry and Ron in months. The drift had officially begun when Harry started dating Romilda Vane four months ago. It was no secret that Romilda didnt like Hermione, but once the relationship had started, that dislike had turned into full blown hatred. The brunette understood that it was mostly because of the important role she had played in Harrys life. It was obvious that Romilda was vastly insecure about the entire relationship. When Harry didnt have class, she was with him. There was no doubt that she really enjoyed rubbing her boyfriend in everyones face...and even more so trying to make Hermione jealous. That girl just didnt seem to understand that Hermione DID NOT see her friend like that. There was no attraction, no urges to kiss him or cling to him like a leech. Not like that stupid girl loved to do. The ridiculousness of it made Hermione want to scream. She'd never given the younger girl any reason to think shed been attracted to Harry. Ever! Ron had agreed at one point...but he was now once again with Lavender Brown and wasnt _allowed_ to even speak to Hermione anymore. Brown was leagues worse than Romilda where jealously was concerned. She wished they were the ones disappearing...And if there was a Merlin, he'd let them stay gone.

_Heres to wishing..._

It was because of these things, though, that Hermione had turned her attentions towards Ginny fully...and eventually Malfoy and Zabini. Then her inquisitive nature kicked in and many other oddly strange things began presenting themselves. Like the way they never spoke to anyone outside of their circle...And how Ginny, Colin, and Luna were all in Sixth year classes with the Slytherins...even though they were from different houses and in Fifth year. Then they'd all started pulling the vanishing act. Blaise, Draco, Ginny...Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, Colin, Gregory Goyle...and Luna. They always left Friday right after class...never resurfacing until late Sunday night.

There was just no logic and it was driving the girl crazy.

As she neared the Arithmancy classroom, Professor Vector was greeting her students at the door, all smiles as per usual. After a half smile and mumbled _Hello_, Hermione quickly moved to find her seat. It took three minutes of sitting completely still before she broke down and withdrew _The Magical Triad_ from her bag. There was no danger of anyone important seeing her with the book since she didnt have this class with Slytherins...So, setting it down in the dead center of her desk, she flipped the cover open. Thumbing through a few pages, she paused. The owner of this book had taken notes; the margins were full of small, surprisingly neat handwriting. Hermione guessed that these notations regarded strategy...seeing as none of the words (_Plus_? _Same wall_? _Elemental attack_?) made sense.

As she continued turning the pages, a trend had been set. Beside some of the entries were symbols like a heart, then a set of diamonds. Or a club, a spade...and then a set of tiny crowns. The letter "J" littered the notations, as well. It was a unique way of marking the different tactics, Hermione thought. She just wished she knew what the odd markings meant. When she ran out of pages, she was left staring at an elaborate drawing of a Joker one would find in a deck of muggle playing cards. Although, this particular Joker was more breathtaking than any others Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

The image was brilliantly sketched across the entire back cover, done in black and every shade of gray imaginable. His face appeared sinister and cruel, with a lone tear running down his right cheek. His thin body was sitting slouched over, clothed in that of a medieval court jester. The left hand was brought up to clasp over where his heart would be...while the right was reaching out to something unknown to the person viewing it. There was lettering just beneath it...and Hermione had to bring it up close to her face to decipher the tiny writing...

_C.C. Joker_

_Dylan Blaise Michelangelo Zabini_

So, the great and powerful Zabini dropped this book? What did it mean, though? C.C. Joker?

_Wait!...Dylan? His actual name is Dylan?_

Through the unusualness of it, the name was actually quite beautiful. It surprised Hermione how such a nasty boy could have such an interesting name. That was just the way things worked, however. Things were always wonderful and grand for those who didnt deserve them.

_So, what does this mean?_

Hermione was sure C.C. Joker was important in some way. She couldnt really explain what lead her to think so. "C.C. Joker" just seemed like it would be a crucial piece of information. Maybe it tied them all together...If Blaise was the "Joker"...What were the others?

Someone was clearing their throat. Hermione looked up cautiously, catching Professor Vectors gaze.

_Ugh..._

"Ms. Granger, you seem preoccupied. Care to share with the rest of the class?" The older lady'ss face was critical and harsh. It wasnt like Hermione did this all the time..._Seriously..._

"No, Professor. I apologize." She had the grace to blush, carefully placing Bla..._Dylan'_s distracting text back in her bag. Maybe shed wait a few days to return it. Something told her she was missing something. The book deserved a closer look...Unfortunately, that would have to wait until later...

For now, the art of numbers and which were magically stronger needed her undivided attention.

**Authors Note**: This is a bit of an experiment. I dont know how many people will be into this storySO, your feedback is greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think!

**The Elegant Egotist**


	2. The Talented Colin Creevey

Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with auditions and music. It's hard to have a career, go to school, take care of a four year old and still find time to write.

So, is anyone up for more background?

**Rumours**

_**Previously:**_

_When she ran out of pages, she was left staring at an elaborate drawing of a Joker one would find in a deck of muggle playing cards. Although, this particular Joker was more breathtaking than any others Hermione had ever laid eyes on._

_The image was brilliantly sketched across the entire back cover, done in black and every shade of gray imaginable. His face appeared sinister and cruel, with a lone tear running down his right cheek. His thin body was sitting slouched over, clothed in that of a medieval court jester. The left hand was brought up to clasp over where his heart would be…while the right was reaching out to something unknown to the person viewing it. There was lettering just beneath it…and Hermione had to bring it up close to her face to decipher the tiny writing…_

_C.C. Joker_

_Dylan Blaise Michelangelo Zabini_

"All the roads we have to walk are winding…And all the lights that lead us there are blinding..."

_Wonderwall; Oasis_

**Chapter Two:** The Talented Colin Creevey

Colin Creevey was an artist…and like many artists before him, he's dabbled in various forms of artistic media. Sure, it'd started with his simple photography. He'd snap the pictures, take them to the dark room he'd set up in the Room of Requirement, develop and inspect them…but that had become tiresome. Truth be told, there wasn't a lot of available creativity in taking photographs…and Colin was aching for something…different; more fulfilling.

That's what had driven him to begin painting.

In his paintings, he could create anything; map out a whole new world inside the ornate frames that onlookers would be able to get lost in. Because of this new outlet, Colin had discovered something about himself.

He was fairly good at painting…

Actually, that was modesty…

He was incredibly wonderful at painting.

Each finished work of art was a true masterpiece, flawlessly executed and brilliantly colored. At first, he'd painted his classmates; starting with Ginny Weasley, his closest friend. Then he'd moved on to Ritchie Coote, Jack Sloper, and Adam Pickering who were boys in his year that Colin occasionally associated with. He hadn't known what made him do it…but he'd painted the Gryffindor Quidditch team and right after finishing, quickly decided that he should do all the house Teams.

Colin hadn't realized how much the decision would affect his life…

It's strange how situations set themselves up to happen a certain way. And he'd never even seen it coming…like some huge gravija ball of Fate, landing right in front of him in the form of his ill-tempered Potions Professor.

It had been during dinner time on the 23rd of October, 1994…a Saturday. Colin had been down in the dungeons all day, putting the finishing touches on his representation of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Apparently, the abandoned potions lab he'd been using wasn't meant to be abandoned for much longer…because Professor Snape had appeared just after dinner, ready to asses the lab for repairs (Colin had later found out).

He'd been beyond furious at first, demanding to know what a Gryffindor was doing so far down into the dungeons and completely alone…But when Professor Snape had seen the almost finished work, he'd been struck speechless.

Colin knew the man didn't miss much…And while many didn't believe so, he paid close attention to his high-scoring students no matter what house they were from. And apparently he'd noticed Colin Creevey…who had always been quiet and reserved, but a stellar student nonetheless.

…It also didn't hurt that he was very close with Ginny Weasley. Colin knew (through his redheaded friend) how much the Professor favored her. While Hermione Granger was the smartest witch in her year…Ginny Weasley was most likely the smartest witch in the entire school…but that was not without help.

She'd started hanging out with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini at the beginning of that school year and they'd tutored her constantly. Colin had even sat in on a few of their study sessions. It had surprised him at the time how intelligent both Malfoy and Zabini were. They had broken down the material and presented it in a way that a small toddle could have understood. They were patient and kind with Ginny…and with him. They were the meanest in the school, but Colin couldn't find it within himself to hate them.

It was because of these things (the Gryffindor had later been told) that he'd been approached by Professor Snape in the first place. It had initially been a ploy to get Colin to do portraits of the CC members…He had a bunch of questions, however, and as most things go…soon he was being offered the opportunity to join.

He'd known nothing of the card game, nothing of the meetings and weekend getaways this band of students had been taking in total secrecy. The prospect had been exciting…a chance to be a part of something totally exclusive, among the elite...And that apparently transcended blood status.

Professor Snape had refused to explain any further…To protect the total concealment of the CC.

"_Only when you join will everything be clarified."_

It wasn't as simple as it had sounded, though. To be a member, he had to play his way through at least 3 ranks of the CC tier; the Jack, the Club…and the Diamond Duo. If he could prove himself better than them, he'd be in.

Colin hadn't accepted immediately. He knew absolutely nothing about the game itself. How was he supposed to go up against people who'd been playing for years? He knew no strategy or technique. He hadn't even known anyone involved in this group…Or so he thought.

It should have been obvious at the time that Ginny was involved…along with her Slytherin buddies. From what Colin could gather, this group was headed by Professor Snape himself. They were his absolute favorite students…A no-brainer, really.

It was in the dead of night on the 13th of November when Ginny had appeared out of nowhere, sitting on the edge of his bed and grinning from ear to ear. Colin had screamed…or attempted to…but Gin had anticipated his surprise with _Silencio_. With a single finger over her lips, she'd motioned for him to dress and follow her.

Down through the common room and up one flight of stairs…down a ways and right in front of a blank stretch of wall.

A familiar path to Colin back when he was taking simple photographs.

_The Room of Requirement_

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had been waiting for them; the cards already set up and ready to go. It became a routine over the following weeks. Ginny would rouse him from sleep, walk him to the RoR and she and the Slytherins would proceed to teach him everything they knew. After a month of intense card training, he'd been ready.

Needless to say, he met Jack, Club, and the Diamond Duo…winning all three matches and solidifying his place in the CC tier. Strangely enough, however, they already knew he'd win the games and join them.

_November 21, 1996_

_2:35 p.m._

_**Same**_

_When a card is placed touching two other cards (one or both of them have to be the opposite color) and both the ranks of the card are the same as the opposing sides of the first two cards, then both cards will be turned. It's much easier to explain with the diagram._

_Weak_

_Strong_

_Another Spade! "Weak"? But "Strong" is written beside the Heart…_

Hermione was currently spread out across her bed, the book flipped opened in front of her. She'd been going at this thing for two days now…and had gotten absolutely no where. All that had been achieved was a higher level of aggravation and a stronger desire to crack Blaise Zabini's cryptic _footnotes_…if symbols could be considered footnotes.

She believed it was safe to assume that Zabini was the "C.C. Joker"…And if he'd given himself such a title, then it was also safe to assume that the others, like Malfoy and Ginny, had similar nicknames. In a fit of desperation, she'd dug out her old muggle card deck. The cards which now littered her bed, each with a different sticky note attached.

In a muggle deck, there were always two Jokers…but Hermione doubted if how many mattered. It seemed to be more about the names. There was also the King, the Queen, and the Jack. Those were the only cards with actual titles tagged to them. She figured Malfoy was the King, since he enjoyed acting like one…and Ginny was most likely the Queen…since she was so deeply connected to both Malfoy and Zabini…and seeing how everyone in the group looked up to her. The Jack remained open because there were simply too many possibilities.

Colin Creevey was a likely match…Malfoy obviously accepted him enough to touch and ruffle his hair. Maybe…but there was also Theodore Nott…He was just as much a part of the group as Malfoy and Zabini…Gregory Goyle, he was close. Vincent Crabbe?

_Wait…Does the Jack have to be male? Maybe it's Luna…Daphne or Pansy?_

Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw Prefect, had been seen with Malfoy on several occasions…as well as Padma Patil, who was also a Prefect from that house. Maybe they held titles? Of course, Parvati had been seen with Padma while she'd been hanging around Malfoy's gang. Hell, maybe both Patil sisters when involved in this thing?

_What is so great about this card game, anyway?_

The process was a fairly simple one.

It started with researching the subject and figuring out what the ranks would be. Then after he'd squared that away, photographs were taken to get a basic art concept for the card. Then he'd sketch out an interpretation.

After the initial sketches were finished, Colin would review them carefully…seeing what needed to be changed and fixed. Then he'd clean up the lines and begin transferring it to canvas. This was the most difficult part of the entire procedure. Well, maybe not the most difficult…The complex spell-work for finishing and activation was definitely more taxing in that respect. But for Colin, who had a steady hand and patience, the final steps towards the finish product was always the most heart-wrenching.

_Is this is the card that will change everything?_

He'd fallen into this crowd of talented, revered students who excelled at everything they set out to do. He was placed among them with his exceptional eye and artistic sensibility. Ginny had told him on many occasions that he was a crucial asset to their team…but Colin remained skeptical. Something within him was becoming restless with his current status.

Luna had been the cause, of course…and if anyone were smart, they wouldn't go against whatever she said…but Colin Creevey was apprehensive. Had his skill improved so much that he could successfully challenge so high up the tier? Everyone knew that Spade was a ruthless card player. Could Colin be just as ruthless in order to beat such a skilled opponent?

These were all things to consider…but not this moment in time. He'd just finished up a set of player cards at the request of Severus Snape himself. It had puzzled him at first to be making cards for someone who was yet in the troupe…but not nearly as much as who the cards were depicting.

Now that they were completed, how long would it take for them to recruit her?

_6:50 p.m._

_**Things notated in Zabini's stupid book:**_

_Clubs one_

_Diamonds two_

_Spade one_

_Heart one_

"_J" one_

_Crowns two_

_All labeled as either Strong or Weak_

Hermione paused, reviewing her written list. The only symbols that held a difference were the Diamonds, which were always presented as a pair…and the Crowns, which were also as a pair.

_Hmm…also a pair…_

Maybe …the Crowns identified the King and Queen? The "J" would represent the Jack…but the suites? The Club, a pair of Diamonds, the Spade, and the Heart…Maybe they were nicknames, as well!

_Oh Merlin, that actually makes sense. _

So, the Club would actually be someone…As well as the Spade, the Heart…

_Would a pair of Diamonds mean two people occupying that suite nickname? _Hermione knew just exactly who would be the Diamond pair…if there happened to be one.

_Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson_

Not only did they behave like a couple of princesses, but just from observing them, it appeared they did everything together…like twins. Why not share such a nickname? Besides, they were the only constant females in the troupe other than Luna and Hermione didn't foresee Lovegood being a Diamond. Perhaps the Heart maybe…And a pair of guys would not be Diamonds.

_That just leaves the Spade, the Club, and the Jack…_

_7:00 p.m._

The first thing Hermione noticed upon entering the Great Hall was that people were missing…And not just anyone either.

Where was Ginny and Luna? Colin?

Gregory, Daphne, and Pansy were missing, as well…but that wasn't as unusual. They missed a lot of meals…and Hermione really didn't want to think about what they could have been up to during dinner.

The thing was…the two Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw were always there...sitting with the Slytherins, laughing and joking around about something. Hermione could not recall a time where they hadn't been there…except over weekends.

As of right now, Malfoy and Zabini were sitting on either side of the table…but they weren't meeting each others gaze. Tension was evident…It was heavy in both of their postures. Hermione had to wonder what might have happened to cause there strange demeanor. Did it have something to do with why people were missing…?

Even though the brunette was as far removed from the situation as one could get, it was making her nervous. Ginny was always with the two Slytherin boys. _Always_. And while Ron was somehow able to act as if his younger sister never existed, Hermione was unable to be that heartless…

_Is she okay? _

_Of course she is…They wouldn't be here if something had happened…_

As if on cue, Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall. She was unaccompanied by Luna or Colin, and her expression could have cut glass. As Hermione watched her slowly walk towards the Slytherin table, she was openly glaring at both Malfoy and Zabini. When they looked up to greet her, no words were said…or none that Hermione could see. Something must have been said, however, because not a moment later the boys stood and followed the redhead closely out the door...

…But not before said redhead shot Hermione an unusual look…It was that almost anxious look, the one Hermione was use to seeing on Ginny's face up until a few years ago. As if she was waiting on something to happen…

The brunette gasped softly, puzzle pieces clicking into place in her head…

_Oh no! They know I have the book!_

**Author's Note**: So, I've gotten some attention for this story. I totally understand. I haven't written anything before and many are probably confused by my concept. I apologize for the baffling nature of my story…

I'm going to equally divide the focus between the card game, the strange romances, and the infinite danger coming for the CC members.

Thanks for reading!

**The Elegant Egotist **


	3. Luna Lovegood: Unfogging the Future

HA! You get two at once. It's my little way of apologizing for the wait. So, I'M SORRY!

Let's hear from the Slytherins this time, shall we?

**Rumours**

_**Previously:**_

_As if on cue, Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall. She was unaccompanied by Luna or Colin, and her expression could have cut glass. As Hermione watched her slowly walk towards the Slytherin table, she was openly glaring at both Malfoy and Zabini. When they looked up to greet her, no words were said…or none that Hermione could see. Something must have been said, however, because not a moment later the boys stood and followed the redhead closely out the door..._

…_But not before said redhead shot Hermione an unusual look…It was that almost anxious look, the one Hermione was use to seeing on Ginny's face up until a few years ago. As if she was waiting on something to happen…_

"Now, here I go again. I see crystal visions. I keep my visions to myself.

It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams…

Have you any dreams you'd like to sale? Dreams of loneliness?"

_Dreams; Fleetwood Mac_

**Chapter Three:** Luna Lovegood: Unfogging the Future

_November 21, 1996_

_5:50 p.m. – Slytherin Common Room_

"It's not nice for the boys to constantly tease Colin. It does hurt his feelings…"

The words had come out of nowhere, startling the redhead who was lounging on the black leather couch. The sheer randomness informed her that it could only be Luna Lovegood, even though the voice was of her unique dreamlike quality. _The Magical Triad_ lay open in front of the surprised Gryffindor, momentarily forgotten.

"Are you even capable of saying a simple 'Hello' anymore?" Ginny Weasley glared halfheartedly at her long time friend. Although Gin might have been slightly irritated, she adored the quirky blonde and all her abundant weirdness. In response, Luna just shrugged, offering a pointed look. "You know it bothers me, all the same."

Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes playfully as she grabbed her book again. "Draco was only poking a bit of fun at him. No one really believes that Colin fancies Harry Potter…of all people." She gave her friend a look, knowing well that Luna and Colin were…_close_. "Besides, it's mostly Teddy…not Draco and Blaise."

Luna sighed softly, waving her hand as if to negate the comment. "You know what I mean, Ginny. And I know it's mostly Theodore. He's been such a jerk lately." She took a seat beside the Gryffindor, taking out her own personalized copy of the card text. There were a few moments of undisturbed quiet as the blonde flipped through a few pages…but the quite didn't last long. "I think Colin's skill has outgrown "Club" status…I believe he's ready to advance."

Somewhere to the blonde's right a book snapped shut...loudly. Ginny was now standing above Luna, watching her friend with sharp eyes. "Advance? Luna…you haven't talked to Colin about this, have you?" The redhead was biting at her lip anxiously. When Luna lowered her eyes and sighed, Gin knew that she in fact had.

"Luna, you know that's cheating. You aren't supposed to share what you See about future games…" She groaned to herself, again surprised by her friend. Luna knew she had an advantage over many when it came to their little game…and she had never abused that power.

_Until now, apparently. _

Gin's hands were raking steadily through her hair, a nervous habit she'd developed as a child. "I suspect you haven't told anyone else, have you?" The question was unneeded because she knew the girl hadn't. "Merlin forbid if Teddy finds out. He'll claim the whole lot of us are out to get him…" _Unnecessary drama_…He'd been increasingly nasty to everyone. It wasn't their fault that he'd challenged Draco and Draco had humiliated him.

Merlin, it had been a hard game to watch; terribly embarrassing…and everyone in the CC had witnessed it. They'd ragged him constantly about being the "Almost-Card King"…And he had not taken the jokes well. She just hoped Nott didn't figure it out…

…Because if Luna had suggested to Colin that he challenge Theodore for "Spade", then that could only mean that Luna Seen Colin winning.

She dropped down on the couch beside the blonde, breathing out heavily. Glancing over, she frowned when she seen glittering trails running the length of her friends pale face. Was Luna…crying?

"Are you…okay? I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried that git will find out..." Ginny was sitting up again, leaning over Luna nervously, that familiar look at total concern painted across her face.

But Luna was already holding up a hand, shaking her head. "No, Ginny. You're fine. I meant to tell Colin and I wouldn't change the fact that he knows." She brought the hand back down, clasping it together with the other tightly, forming an odd knot in her lap. The tears were falling in earnest now. "It's time for Theodore to leave the group…because if he doesn't very soon, it's going to cause a lot of problems. For _everyone_…" She was looking at Ginny almost desperately.

It took the redhead a moment to grasp what she was trying to convey…but it only took that single moment. Suddenly, it was clicking into place. This wasn't about Colin deserving a higher rank or about being ashamed that she'd let information slip…No, this was about…

Blaise Zabini.

Luna's _future_ with Blaise.

It was painful for her to bear witness to at times…but Ginny supposed that was only because she knew what was really happening. The crying woke Gin up every third night, around midnight, meaning Luna had had another dream about Blaise. She'd get up and they'd talk it out. Most times, they'd both just cry…because it was times like that when loneliness truly set in. For Luna, Blaise was just out of reach…but that didn't stop the very real emotions from touching her dreams. They'd be happy together, love each other with everything they had…but the waiting was killing her. Patience was a virtue and Ginny had nothing but respect for her friend.

But for Ginny…Well, it made her miss something that she'd never even had.

It was confusing…What could Theodore Nott do to change the future so drastically that the relationship wouldn't happen…excluding death?

Luna was biting her bottom lip now, looking so torn apart that it nearly broke the redhead's heart. Glancing down at her watch, Ginny sighed. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit? People are going to be coming through here in a minute. I don't want them to see you like this." The blonde nodded her head slowly, standing to move around the couch. As she ascended the stairs, she stopped, glancing back over her shoulder. Her smile was small but knowing.

"In a few moments, Draco will come through the portrait hole quickly…and Blaise will be right behind him. It'll scare you terribly. Please don't hurt either of them." With that, Luna continued up the stairs until she was completely out of sight.

Sure enough…

_BAM!_

Without thinking, Ginny immediately jumped to her feet, wand aimed towards the common room entrance. Not even a complete second later, Draco Malfoy came storming through the portrait hole that he'd practically blasted off its hinges. His anger might have been amusing if it'd have been a normal occurrence. As it were, Draco was never one to let his emotions show so blatantly…And he looked ready to murder.

_BANG!_

Ginny jumped a second time, stifling the urge to level her wand towards the entrance again…Blaise came rushing through an instant later, causing the large frame to hit the stone wall with a sickening _crack_. The dragon who guarded it snarled nastily, earning a scowl from the dark skinned boy. Draco, who froze at the sound of the portrait smacking against the wall, turned on his fellow Slytherin with a blazing fire in his silver eyes.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" The blonde practically spit the words out while Blaise just stood there, steady against his friends oncoming tantrum. If the heavy breathing was any indication, Blaise had possibly chased Draco all the way back to Slytherin from the opposite end of the castle grounds. Even now, all he could do was cross his arms…which only served to piss Draco off further. "Why did you do this? You've possibly ruined us all!"

Even though Malfoy was presenting quite a sight, all red faced and disheveled, Blaise remained outwardly calm, most likely still trying to catch his breath. Or perhaps he was simply choosing his words. While Draco wasn't one for public displays of violence, Blaise knew it'd do no one the slightest bit of good to fan the flames. "Perhaps we should discuss this upstairs…in a more private venue?" His voice was placating, only slightly breathless. The dungeon walls had ears…The first lesson one learned when spending so much time in the Slytherin common room. This was further proof of just how angry Malfoy was…He didn't seem to mind that just anyone could walk in and overhear whatever this argument happened to be about.

"…put our total secrecy in jeopardy!…What if she runs and spills everything to that retard Potter and Weasel King?"

"That won't happen..."

"How the hell can you be certain? What do you know about her personally? There's a reason they're called a Trio…"

"Draco, when I say I'm certain, I'm certain." Blaise was glaring nastily, a natural hatefulness that came to the boy in second-nature. "It seems I'm a great deal more observant than you...I might not watch people openly, but that doesn't mean I don't watch them, all the same."

"Ha! Observant my ass…So, you know the girl you're so in love has been sneaking around the castle with someone else, right? I didn't think you were one to accept sloppy seconds…" Ginny gasped loudly, but neither boy so much as glanced in her direction. There was a moment of total silence as they both stared each other down; Blaise in complete disbelief and Draco in simple meanness.

It was obvious that neither had noticed Ginny in the room, who was watching this showdown in horror. She'd opened her mouth to intervene but the darker of the two boys beat her to it. His voice was a deathly whisper, completely void of emotion...the tell-tale sign that his feelings had been hurt.

"This just goes to show that you know absolutely nothing. Continue screaming and carrying on if you'd like…but I'm done listening to you bitch and complain." Blaise's honey-eyed stare was indifferent as he turned on his heel and simply walked away, Draco's furious gaze following him in his retreat up to the 6th Year dorms.

Ginny couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. She'd never seen the two boys fight about anything…and now that she had…Well, a sinking feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach.

_What if she runs and spills everything to that retard Potter and Weasel King._

Hermione.

They'd been arguing about Hermione Granger…but what did she have to do with anything?

_So, you know the girl you're so in love has been sneaking around the castle with someone else, right?_

_Oh no…_

Did Luna know Blaise was attracted to someone else? Was that why she was waiting to profess her love to him?

_Wow…what a mess._

Ginny watched Draco closely, noticing the sneer frozen on his face as he continued to watch the stairs. While she wasn't sure what Hermione Granger could have done to cause such a fight between the two boys, it was clear that she needed to find out. How to go about that though? To ask Draco flat out wouldn't work. He never talked to her about things that bothered him…which greatly bothered her. She couldn't ask Blaise either…because he'd just shrug it off, saying it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. They were both ridiculously closed off…which lead the redhead to believe that she may never fully gain their trust. Yes, they trusted her…but to talk to her about things that were close to their hearts…It just didn't happen.

It shouldn't have hurt her feelings…but it did. They'd been extremely close friends for almost three years now. Ginny always told them what she was thinking and what was going on in her heart…except for the feelings she had for Draco…or the things she and Luna talked about…and her initial attractions towards Blaise. Or the real reason behind her hatred for her brother…

_Wow, I guess I do the same thing…Heh._

Gin seriously doubted he'd actually tell her…but just to make sure…

"Draco, what's going on?"

As predicted, the blonde sighed, shaking his head. He looked frustrated and extremely annoyed, the conflict with Blaise visibly eating at him. When he spoke, his tone was rough and mean, sending an electric shockwave down her spine.

"Why don't you go talk to Lovegood about it? I'm sure she'll have no problem telling you what she's helped start."

Draco didn't wait for her to respond, as per usual, as he stormed back out of the common room. Ginny was momentarily struck speechless. What in the hell had that been about? She'd expected him to blow off the question but not to be so rude. Not towards her…And while her feelings were stung, the edge in his voice had left an unusual wetness between her thighs.

_I am a sick woman._

…But what had he meant by _'Luna helped start'_?

_This didn't have anything to do with Colin and Theodore, did it? It couldn't! Unless…_

…Maybe what Luna had said about Teddy needing to leave the group…What if Teddy losing that match to Draco had started some catastrophic chain of events that would eventually tear them all apart? It was time she talked to Luna…really talked to her about everything that was going on…

The redhead heard a sound behind her and turned to see Blaise coming back down the stairs. His eyes still held the same emptiness from just moments before when Draco had basically ripped his heart to pieces. She wanted to say something to him…reach out to comfort her friend…but what does one say? Apparently, he was in love with some girl who was seeing someone else all over the castle.

Maybe this was how fate worked. It tore you down completely…made you less of a person and then when you felt as low as you possibly could, It brought you together with someone who'd truly make you whole.

_Yea, sure. Whatever._

"Blaise?..." He'd paused at hearing his name, casting a look of slight annoyance over his shoulder. Ginny bit her lip, taking a few steps towards her overly tense friend. He didn't say anything, but Gin hadn't expected him to. "Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm sorry for what you witnessed earlier."

His simple response had surprised her, much like Draco's had but contrary. Blaise was naturally indifferent and it made his anger easier to handle…although Draco had never been mean to her…before tonight. This whole situation felt as if it were swallowing her whole.

"Why were you guys discussing Hermione Granger?" Her voice was quiet, yet demanding. She was pissed that Hermione had her two best friends fighting…but was ultimately unsure of who to be upset with. Blaise was watching her with inquisitive eyes now; the tale-tell sign that suspicion had been raised. "Why so curious, _Ginny_?" His tone was light and teasing…The ill-tempered Slytherin from just an hour ago vanishing.

Blaise began to advance on her like a practiced jungle cat, the tell-tale sign that he was meaning to distract from the question…and Ginny was powerless to stop her reaction. It was as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the space surrounding them, forcing the redhead's pulse to race and her breath's to shallow. She tried to laugh…but nerves wouldn't allow it. "Stop trying to flirt your way out of this, Blaise."

A beautiful smile stretched across his face at the sound of his name. "I'm doing no such thing, _Ginny_…Not unless you want me to, of course…" Blaise's fingers were soft and warm against the skin of her cheek. The flesh immediately reddened under his touch, causing him to chuckle deeply. The sound was incredibly attractive. "This is what I love about you most, Gin. The way you blush. It's lovely." His voice had dropped to a whisper as his face neared hers. Ginny seen what was coming next…but did nothing to stop it.

Blaise kissed her.

_Really_ kissed her.

She was momentarily stunned, unable to respond in this delicious show of affection. Merlin knew she was incredibly attracted to him…but her heart couldn't forget about Luna…or Draco.

_Draco…_

Ginny's stomach dropped at the mere thought of the blonde Slytherin. She felt so many different emotions towards him that it hurt her physically at times to be in his presence. Much like the callous attitude he'd thrown at her earlier…Was she ridiculous for wanting to cry about it?

She pushed away from Blaise gently, biting at her lip. Another nervous habit she'd acquired as a small child. "I'm sorry Blaise. I can't…" She was backing away from him slowly, trying to regain her ability to breathe normally. "It's not as simple as it was a year ago." Her lip was throbbing now, the taste of blood present in her mouth.

Blaise crossed his arms, giving Ginny a knowing smile. "I know. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you give our great _King_…" Sarcasm was evident.

_I might not watch people openly, but that doesn't mean I don't watch them, all the same._

…_Of course. _

Gin rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling very irritated with her companion. "Does Draco know?"

He was giving her the most peculiar look, a cross between thoughtfulness and intrigue. "I'm sure he doesn't…But good luck with that." Blaise was fully grinning now, much like the cat that ate the canary. He began walking towards the portrait hole when he stopped abruptly, laughing over his shoulder. "There's a meeting tonight. Usual time, usual place."

Ginny nodded, feeling like she'd been had. Evidently, Hermione Granger was not something Blaise Zabini wanted to discuss at the moment…and he'd put on quite a show in diverting her attention. One would think that after spending so much time with Slytherins, their deceitful behavior would become second-nature. And Blaise was especially well-known for his. This was why they didn't work a year ago…and why they certainly wouldn't work now.

_I need to talk to Luna._

_6:00 p.m. – Great Hall_

_Did he seriously think I didn't know?_

Blaise Zabini entered the Great Hall expressionless as was the Slytherin routine. Many of the students present hesitated in their conversations and the filling of their plates to watch the Slytherin's slow trek towards his table. While he was use to having eyes on him at all times, this was a different type of stare-down. When he neared the Slytherin table, he'd seen the reason why…

Draco was already seated and cutting his meat into small, miniscule pieces…his face a void of skin and unconcern. Blaise imagined his own reflected much the same. He sat down across from his friend without words, grabbing a plate and choosing his food.

As he sat across from the blonde, nothing was said…and so was the trend. They ate in an uncomfortable, stark silence…One that not even the other members sitting down the table a ways wanted to participate in.

Draco was acting as if nothing was the matter…His meal the clear focus of all his attention. Blaise followed his example, all reflection on his steak and potatoes…Well, most of it.

Blaise knew that once Draco Malfoy found out about his stunt that this would happen. He'd tried to put off telling him, wanting to find the right choice of words to properly explain. Fate, of course, had other plans. He'd been leaving an early meeting with Professor Severus Snape when Draco had come out of nowhere, face red and utterly pissed.

Apparently, Padma Patil had seen the Gryffindor with the book and had reported it to Draco immediately. She'd thought that Granger had stolen the CC text, knowing how the trio had enjoyed breaking rules. What neither one of them had realized, though, was that dropping the book had been intentional and that her finding it had been the plan. When Blaise had told the blonde this, he had stopped speaking immediately. All was quite for a few moments before Draco had turned and started stalking towards Slytherin. He'd never mentioned Luna's name, but Draco wasn't completely stupid and thick headed. When things like this happened, it wreaked of Luna's involvement.

Luna…He didn't want to think about it. Not right now.

Moments later, Ginny had entered the Great Hall in a huff. Her facial expression had been one of utter disappointment and disbelief. As she made her way over, the tension that surrounded her became palpable.

"We've got problems. You two had better come with me _now_." When sweet, caring Ginny used that hard, unforgiving tone, it demanded attention. He and Draco both stood, following her out of the Great Hall in complete silence.

_5:30 p.m. – Slytherin Dorms – Private Rooms_

Ginny entered Luna's room and sighed at the sight that greeted her. Luna was hunched over the bed, half off and half on. Her hair was a mess and her face was screwed up in pain. Even though her eyes were closed, which indicated sleep, sobs still tore through her small frame. Ginny proceeded with caution, gently shaking her friend's arm to lure her from the horrid dreams. Luna woke with a start…obviously not remembering where she was or how she'd gotten there (a routine they'd went through often). She relaxed immediately after laying eyes on the redhead.

"It was horrible, Ginny. We have to get rid of him…He's going to destroy us all…" Luna was sobbing openly again and it was everything the redhead could do to understand.

"Are you talking about Theodore, Luna?" She tried to keep her calm by using soft tones…The blonde just nodded. "Luna, I need you to do me a favor…You need to let me see what you've seen." Her friend went to protest, but Gin kept talking. "It's crucial, Luna…because I won't have my friends hurt or in danger because of that stupid, childish toe-rag." Luna was looking at her stupidly, but yielded all the same. Ginny raised her wand and pointed it at Luna's forehead, closing her eyes…

Everything came spilling out at once…and Luna was powerless to stop…Colin's impending overtaking of Theodore, Theodore pitting Draco and Ginny against each other, Blaise and Luna making love, Hermione playing against Pansy and Daphne, Blaise hurting and in severe pain while Theodore watched in excitement, Draco surrounded by death eaters, Hermione playfully pulling Luna's hair and Blaise grinning at Luna stupidly, Ginny and Ron screaming at each other about pregnancy rumors, Theodore cursing Luna's stomach…Theodore kidnapping Ginny and killing Hermione, Draco and Blaise in the forbidden forest, running towards something…

Tears were pouring down her face as she forcefully pulled herself away from Luna's mind. Luna eyes were wide, looking at Ginny in fear and regret. A myriad of emotions were swirling around the room, bouncing off both girls…but when Gin finally found her voice again, anger was the most prominent.

"What the fuck, Luna?"

_6:27 p.m. – The Room of Requirement_

As the redhead lead them through the wall on the seventh floor, this much was certain…If secrecy was needed on such a level, this could be nothing good…

**Author's Note**: Read and Review pretty please…

**The Elegant Egotist **


End file.
